supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Levy Hans
"Love is not necessary, power is the only true necessity." Volume 1 To tell the tale of Levy, you must know the tale of The Hans. The Hans Family are descendants of the infamous Daleek species. The Daleek are most noticeable by their various unique eye patterns. The alpha of the Daleek is Levy Hans, an ambitious powerful figure. Through Eve, the Daleek inherited powerful spiritual energy and elemental affinity. However, the Daleek suffer from a "Cycle of Tragedy" first displayed by Levy, Daleek are subject to powerful emotions: these emotions typically start as love for a friend or family member that then become overpowering hatred when the object of their love is lost. This loss, whether actually experienced or merely threatened, awakens a Daleek elemental affinity and changes their eyes once again. The Hans however have a special inherited genetic trait that allows them to manipulate dark and light aspects of their elemental affinity. It is due to the Hans that the Daleek have received much of their fame and notoriety. The Daleek may be immortal, but they bare pain within their soul unlike any other monster. Volume 2 "People cannot show each other their true feelings. Fear, suspicion, and resentment never subside." Levy's childhood was still peaceful and joyous, spending his time either blissfully alongside his Mother Eve and Aine, a dragon he considered to be a brother or regularly reading Eve's books and examining Eve's monsters. Under their Mother's tutelage, the two brothers practiced spiritual energy in the hopes of one of them becoming Eve's successor. As Levy continued to amaze all with his natural capacities and advanced growth rate, he began showing his ingenious side, realizing how energy could be altered to perform more versatile feats. Soon afterwards, the other spiritual followers learned from Levy's example and began using this new innovation to improve the quality of life for both themselves and their village. While initially proud of his discovery, Levy grew concerned when he noticed that everyone began focusing more on physical growth rather than spiritual as what he meant to be used for. Later on, Asura would approach Levy alone, goading him with praises and curiosity towards Levy's true potential that she could see in him, even going so far as to say he could rival if not surpass the dragon Aine himself. After awakening his elemental affinity, Levy began to take to heart the mysterious Asura's praises, focusing solely on his training and growing colder and more distant to others, including his brother. Eventually, Eve decided to choose her successor, her elite based on the performance of her sons by tasking them each with aiding the revival of a foreign land. Volume 3 "It seems that you still want to dance but....You will not be able to make steps anymore." Upon arriving at his destination, Levy learned that the land was very fertile due to the existence of a corrupted Tree sapling; however, he also realized that it caused the people there to gradually grow sick from relying on its nutrients. Deciding to resolve things quickly, Levy used his elemental affinity of fire and ice to destroy the sapling which eneded up allowing new water ways for the land. Upon returning home, Levy was surprised that Eve chose to wait for the return of Aine before making her decision for successor afterwards Eve returned to Purgatory. A year passed since the two brothers received their respective missions, and Levy continued training others while starting again to appreciate the company of people till the point of giving the ones he taught the maiden name "Hans". Eventually, Eve returned and Aine then met with his brother to hear Eve's final decision. When their Mother chose Aine to become her successor, her elite, Levy was enraged that his younger brother was chosen over him and more so that Eve noted Levy's inability to acknowledge others while focusing on power as a factor in his decision. While Eve tried to reason with Levy, noting that the village he "helped" had ultimately destroyed itself after he left due to the villagers recklessly fighting over the water, his words fell on deaf ears. Growing so bitter towards his brother and eager to prove himself to Eve while simultaneously revealing in his growing power, he came to view his brother's energy as incomplete and cowardly. Volume 4 "Power is not will, it is the phenomenon of physically making things happen." To ensure he was powerful enough to challenge his brother, and realizing that his power grow stronger from personal loss, he secretly killed his two closest friends to awaken his dark aspects of his esoteric ice and fire. On the night of Aine's celebration as the successor, Levy attacked the village, voicing his disdain for his brother, insisting that his is an alpha and superior to bring glory for Eve. With sadistic joy, he attacked Aine, who surprised the older brother with his growth in repelling the attack. Determined to crush his brother and take his desired position as the Alpha Elite, Levy unleashed his dragon made out of dark ice. While Aine was able to hold his brother off, having manifested his newfound power that was passed on to him from Eve, Levy's massive construct of dark ice began overwhelming him. Aine fully manifest his powers and morphed into a purple flame breathing dragon. Combining this purple flame with the 4 basic elements into a devastating blast, Aine was able to defeat Levy who, still refusing to acknowledge his brother, was forced into retreat. Years later, Levy went into hiding and formed a species that adopted his elemental affinity as well as a family that adopted to his genetic trait of dark/light aspect affinity. Volume 5 "Dragon Aine, you are merely a momentary life, a temporary existence of coalesced energy...energy that once was a single, ultimate form! An unstable force, lacking in intelligence or sapience, you require a guide to show you purpose as an elite? That guide is the Alpha! I'll release Mother Eve by my means since you are inferior to do so."